


At All Costs

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathnotetober, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Mello & Near have a heart-to-heart about L's fortune before Near uses it to escape his Manhattan HQ.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “what if” Mello stayed on the phone with Near a little longer before he dropped all the money to distract the people storming his HQ. 
> 
> *Written for Deathnotetober 2020 [Day 1-Money]

“Mello, we need to leave the SPK Headquarters before Kira’s “supporters” get through our barriers. A diversion is necessary for our escape, so I will be releasing some of L’s fortune into the crowd. It should create an adequate distraction.”

“You can’t be serious, Near? L left that money so his Successors’ could carry on his work when he was gone, not to save your ass.”

“I really don’t think I have much of a choice and we have to use everything we have to our advantage.” Near twirled his finger through his flaxen locks, a habit that not only facilitated his deduction, but also worked to calm his nerves. “Remember what you said to me before you left Wammy’s that day?”

“Yeah, we defeat Kira at all costs.” Mello tamed the growl in his throat.

“Yes, and I think a monetary price is far more acceptable than one of us losing our life. I’m of no use to this case if I’m dead and that applies to you as well.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mello admitted begrudgingly. Though he didn’t like it, deep down he knew that it was going to take both of them to catch Kira and avenge L’s death.

“We’re going to escape now, Mello. I’m going to hang up Mogi’s cell phone. I hope you can understand my position.”

With a click, communication between the two young men ceased, and Mello snapped his phone shut as he watched the flurry of hundred dollar bills flutter like tickertape around the crowd, inciting the frenzy Near predicted.

He watched as Near and his soldiers evacuated the building, a smile threatening his lips at the thought of Kira wondering which one among them was Near.

“Get safe Near.” Mello mused to himself. “Whether I like this or not, we need each other, and I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes to defeat Kira…

…at all costs.”


End file.
